Endearingly Awkward
by roseythebx
Summary: awkward yet sexy bella is happy. her life is good, except for that one evil character that every story is missing withought, edward cullen. bella hates edward, he tortures her. yet he may not see her in the same light. how will the work out.AH OOC read :


An: not my first story… my other story im kind of on writers block and then this popped into my head. Its very similar but with more relatable characters… I say this because this is basically me except im still the awkward 13 year old and well the friend thing had just happened to me when I wrote this. Me and my friends worked it out but it hurt. So read on loves 3 this is the pre-thingy btw (forgot what its called) the other chaps will be much longer. Disclaimer- I own nothing except Sammy and any other characters I make up as I go along!

ENDEARINGLY AWKWARD

This is my story, the story of an awkward yet witty endearing girl. My names Bella swan, I have massively curly hair that's somehow perfect in its poof, glasses, braces and i love Michael Jackson randomly. Now im going to say something that will make you think im just another stereotypical little girl that need to stop trying so hard and that I belong in some crap-ass movie like Angus thongs and perfect snogging. Ive never kissed a boy, ive never really gotten close to doing anything with a guy. This may not be a big deal but it is when one of your best friends is giving a guy a hand job in the back of a restaurant. No she's not a slut. Im 13 btw she's 14, I love her to death. im also massively insecure it doesn't help i have an enemy that's so hot you could scream. Edward Cullen, he's awful and cruel. We fight on a daily basis and if i could kill him he'd probably be dead by now. One thing about me though is im not friendless i adore my friends so much and i would do anything for them. This is one of the reasons why it makes me furious when they all have crushes on him. Im friends with a lot of different groups. Tonight im meeting my friends in town... my popular friends. The plans we made weren't hard core but they were solid- in my opinion. So my parents because they forgot i was hanging out dropped me off at the book store so I could wait until i had to meet my friends (45 mins uhh) and then walk to the restaurant. Not that hard to pass the time or anything, i just picked up the book i had been reading and read... I was so nervous that my friends wouldn't show. i told myself it was stupid and that they would never do that to me. When it was time to leave I couldn't find the place when i finally found it... no one was there. Needless to say I had a minor break down and was crying waiting for the cab i just called when someone spoke up "troubles swan" i looked into the piercing green eyes of Edward Cullen. it always pisses me off when people think they can decipher ones feelings through there eyes... eyes are just a looking glass. something that might say how your feeling is bone structure arch of the brow blahblahblah- ooh ke$ha song love it k real world time- and right now his body language (why do they call it that?) was telling me he was feeling cocky and amused... but was trying to look concerned... i despise him. Sometimes i just go crazy with hate for in my opinion he's truly an unsympathetic monster. so i did what anyone would do, i acted. "Nothing compared to your sexual troubles" i said in my favorite sickly sweet tone. he responded " i wasn't aware you were so interested in my sexual advances" ok now he was just bothering me "well when you brag to all your little friends about your skanks i do tend to wonder what std's you harbor" he was about to retort but a big white van that said orange taxi pulled up i gave him the middle finger and got in the cab trying to hold back the tears from my friends betrayal... how could they do this and then freaking Edward... can i kill him, my life would be so much easier if he just left.

This is the last thing I thought before waking up and reliving the night I had just dreamt… and then of course I threw my screeching alarm clock across the room and got ready for school… crap I had 5 minutes. Ok pick out an outfit I decided on some leather leggings and a black and white cat-styled sweatshirt pairing this with ankle boots I sat in front of my mirror applies eyeliner foundation and eye shadow. I stood up and took an appreciative glance in the mirror, I had grown out of my awkward stage even though I was still a spazz. My hair was still in its beautiful curls and I had gotten contacts. I looked at the clock and ran downstairs and walked to school. My first day ok sophomore year… o joy.

An: okey dokey u like? I already have the next chapter all typed and ready to go… sorry people I never understood why they make you wait but it seems they get better results that way. So hears the deal 5 reviews you get it on Friday 6= Thursday 7=Wednesday 8=Tuesday 9=Monday and 10= tomorrow im going to post this now… hears hoping this is just the pre-thingy btw the real chaps will be longer. Oh and to keep things interesting if anyone's reading this how bout I ask a question per chapter… fav music? You will get my answer next chapter at the an: on the bottom of the page


End file.
